Defending Relationships
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: I suck at summaries. Miley gets sick of having to defend her relationship with Nick to the press so she finally freaks out and tells the whole thing after a night with Demi. What happens when Nick gets asked about the video in an interview.
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV

"Miley, Miley over here!"

"Demi, how are you doing?"

Miley and I were trying to get to her car after leaving dinner. The paparazzi were everywhere tonight. I have never seen them this insane. We weren't going to let them spoil our mood though. Not tonight.

"Miley how is Liam?" "Are you two planning on getting married?"

I had to laugh. She is 17. I mean seriously. I don't know where people get this stuff. "Can you excuse us please," I asked as politely as I could. Miley was so good at ignoring them. I, however, get pissed off when people ask stupid questions.

"Miley are you mad at Nick for going out with Selena again?"

"What about you Demi, is it awkward?"

Uh-Oh! I looked over in time to see her face go from happy, to sad, to mad. Damn, that girl could glare. Miley knew about Nick and Selena. Joe had told us a couple weeks ago. None of us were happy. I wasn't and she was my best friend for 10 years. Kevin wasn't and he had always defended her. Joe for sure wasn't he was and is always Team Miley. And truth be told, deep down, I didn't think Nick was happy either. This new relationship was to….well weird.

"Miles just ignore them. You don't have to say anything." I knew that she was going to though. That was just who she was.

She smiled at me, a real smile.. "It's alright Dems, I can see it now, 'Miley Stewart talks back to Paps when asked about Nelena'"

She turned to the skeeze ball who had mentioned it "Excuse me?"

"Nick and Selena were seen on a date tonight. Are you and Nick fighting again?"

Mileys POV

I was mad at Nick. But only because I thought he deserved better. I wanted to clear the air once and for all though. I was getting really sick of all of this. And if Nick wasn't going to fix it, well I sure as hell will.

"Listen. Nick is my best friend. I'm sick of all of you people trying to find things wrong with our relationship. I am tired of having to defend myself and him. He is now and will always be my best friend. Whether we are together or not, that is how it will be. Do I always agree with his decisions? No. But, I do love him, he loves me and we ARE best friends!!"

Whew! Rant over. It's funny, sometimes when I get going on Nick and me I just can't stop. I looked towards my car and could see Demi smiling at me. I knew she was proud of me. But I also knew she was thinking of the look on Selena's face when she saw this in the morning. This would be everywhere by morning, and for once, I really didn't care.

"I'm proud of you Nighthawk!!" she beamed at me when I reached the car.

"Aww thank you Dragon!! Lets get out of here!"

The Next Day

Demi's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing…it was Joe.

"It's 8 am Joe! What do you want!?"

"Dems, what the hell happened last night?"

I sighed and rolled over seeing that Miley was now awake. "Joe," I mouthed. She half smiled and whispered to put him on speaker.

"Hang on Joe, I am going to put you on speaker."

"Hey Joe," Miley said softly.

Joe's POV

"Are you okay, Miley?" I had seen her rant and was really proud of her. I hated Selena and who she wanted Nick to be. When they broke up the first time she went on and on about how he changed her, when really, she changed him.

"Yea, of course Danger. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Has he seen it?" Demi questioned.

I was waiting for that and was actually pretty proud of what I had done. "Nah, he is still asleep. Kevin has though. He says good job by the way!"

I heard Miley sigh, "Can you keep him away as long as possible?"

Hahaha oh my plan. Sometimes I really did amaze myself. "Of course Miles, but he does have an interview tonight. I am sure they will mention it."

"That's alright, thanks Joe." I could totally tell she was smiling. She was the person who you could just tell by her voice.

Miley's POV

I walked away as Demi took Joe off speaker. Those two really did nauseate me sometimes. But that really was okay because they were absolutely adorable. I slowly walked towards my computer knowing that I should probably check and see what the gossip sites have to say. I immediately went to GossipFaSSho and Just Jarod Jr. Those sites were always nice and the comments were never too bad either.

"Miley Stewart defends her relationship with Nick Gray"

I sighed. I really didn't want to check OceanUpp or Perez. They made me nervous. I decided to go to Perez first.

I felt Demi sit down beside me as I searched my name on the site.

"Miley Stewart defended her relationship with Nick Gray last night after paps continually hounded her about Nelena. 'We're best friends, even if I don't always agree with his decisions.' Neither do we bb, neither do we."

I heard Demi gasp. "Wow, that was NOT at all what I was expecting. "

I could only nod my had. My chin was still on the ground and my hands were shaking.

"Lets get ready for the day Dragon."

Nick's POV

"Joe have you seen my computer?" I have been looking for it for over an hour and it was really starting to bother me. I always leave it on my desk.

"JOE!!!" Seriously the least the guy could do is answer me back. Especially since when things go missing its 90% his fault.

"Ya! Kevin stopped by earlier on his way to the studio. His was broken. I would have let him take mine but mine doesn't have the equipment yours do. We didn't think you mind. Sorry."

Of course I mind. There was some really personal stuff on that computer. I however, didn't want to let onto that because if Joe knew, I am almost positive he would snoop.

"Oh..okay!"

Joes POV

I told you I had a plan. And that wasn't a complete lie. Kevin really did come by and pick up the computer. When I called him earlier so he could see Miley's rant we both figured Miley wouldn't want him to see it quite yet. So, we came up with the plan to tell Nick that Kev's computer was broken and he needed to borrow Nick's. "Wanna go to Pinkberry?" Nick said breaking my thoughts.

I really didn't want him to leave the house until his interview. I knew the paparazzi were going to be out in force for both him and Miley today. But, I didn't have a good excuse not to go and if something were to be said about the situation, well, I wanted to be there. "Sure, lets go!"

I texted Demi knowing that she was with Miley. I wanted them to know that were going out but that I was going to keep my promise and do my best not to let him find out.

"Joe, Nick, over here!"

"Joe can you give us a smile?"

"Nick do you care to comment about the Miley situation?"

Oh Boy. I always hated the paps. But today, they really were my least favorite people ever.

Shit Shit Shit!! He was looking at me for an answer. But I just shrugged and shook my head.

"What are you talking abo…." Nick started to question.

"Oh look, the door! Lets go in!" Smooth Joe. Real smooth. I hated lying to him. But he wasn't exactly high on my list of people right now.

"Joe, do you know what the hell that was about?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes but managed to whisper that I had no clue. This interview couldn't come soon enough. Even though part of me did feel bad about making him go in blindsided. Maybe I could convince Miley to let Kevin show him just before the interview since he would be there.


	2. Chapter 2She's Mine Too

Demi's POV

Miley and I were at Joe and Garbo's waiting for Nick's interview to start. She has been shaking for at least a half an hour. I had one hand, Joe had the other. We were trying everything to try calm her down. However none of us were really sure on what his reaction was going to be or what he was going to say.

"Miles, it's going to be okay. At least he isn't going in blindsided and knows what to expect." I reassured her while squeezing her hand. Joe had finally convinced her to let Kev show Nick about two hours ago. We had all agreed that if he was angry about it, that would give him some time to come up with an answer that didn't break Miley's heart on national TV.

She smiled at me weakly before answering. "I know, I guess I just want to know how he reacted when Kevin showed him."

Joe looked at her warmly and repeated the text he had received from Kevin just after he had shown Nick the video- "I showed him the video. He didn't say much, but he had a smile on his face the whole time."

"He wasn't angry Miles. He understood."

Miley's POV

I knew everything was going to be okay. Even if Nick accidentally said something stupid I knew I had a huge support system with me. Not only were Demi and Joe here, but Garbo, Jack and JT as well. I knew I really needed Nick to call me his best friend too though. If he didn't I would break. I knew it. The show had just started when I heard my phone go off. It was Kevin.

"Don't Worry!!"

They all knew me so well.

15 minutes later

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Nick Jonas!"

And here we go.

He looked so good. He was wearing a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and converse. His green converse. I knew I wasn't the only one who'd noticed the shoes because I felt both Joe and Demi nudge me. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to believe that those were a sign. That he was okay with everything. They talked a little bit about his album. CR2, and his brothers.

"We have to take a short break, but Nick isn't off the hook yet, those grueling personal questions coming up!"

Nick's POV

To tell you the truth, I was really proud of Miley. I knew how everyone felt about Selena and I. Everyone I knew was team Miley or Niley. Including me. Don't get me wrong, I liked Selena but I was getting really annoyed that I wasn't allowed to hang around Miley.

"We're back in 2 Nick."

That was my cue.

"So Nick, you have been seen with Selena a lot lately, what is going on there?"

"Uhm, you know, well I am only 17, so I would say I'm just havin fun and hangin out."

The interviewer just had this smirk on his face that told me he didn't believe me. I was in for a long night.

"But you were even younger when you were with Miley and claim that it was love at first sight…how do you explain that?"

I could totally picture Miley's face in my head right now. I also didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her so I decided I was going to say something I don't normally say. "Miley was my first love. I loved her from the moment I met her. We were young but it was real." I was proud of myself. I knew the video was next though.

"So Nick, have you see the video of Miley talking about you and Selena to the paparazzi from the other night? Kind of wrong of her don't you think?"

Seriously. Was he just trying to get a rise out of me? "How about we just watch it right now?" Of course, sure, why the hell not.

Miley's POV

They had just shown the video. I wasn't as nervous anymore after what he said about us. He really wasn't the one to talk about our relationship and it really meant a lot that he finally admitted that he loved me.

The video had just ended and the guy just finished asking Nick what he thought about it.

"You know, I am proud of her. The paparazzi ask really annoying questions sometimes and I can see why she got frustrated. She's my best friend too and I don't always agree with what she does either," he said with a wink.

I knew exactly what he meant. I didn't like Selena and he didn't like Liam. But he called me his best friend.

Demi's POV

The interview was over and we could all breathe huge sigh of relief. No one was angry and no one was upset. We were happy. Nick and Kevin should be here any minute. We were all going to hang out, maybe go get some ice cream.

"Heya Kids! What's crackin?"

Oh Kevin. I love that man. "What's up boys. Nick, I loved the interview!"

"Haha, thanks Dems. Where is Miley?"

"She is in Joe's room on the phone with Liam." I saw his face fall and figured I should probably tell him what was going on. "I think she is breaking up with him. He is in Australia for the next couple months and she felt like she just needed to do it." This night was turning out even better than I thought. I knew Miley would be a little bit upset but we all knew it needed to be done. Including her.

"Hey guys…" it was Miley. "Do you think we can go get some ice cream, maybe?" Her eyes were red buts he had a smile on her face. Nick was the first one to get to her and give her a hug. "Of course we can. How is pinkberry?" He smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm in!!" Both Joe and Kevin yelled from the kitchen. Oh geez. They will never grow up!

We got to Pinkberry with out anyone noticing. We were just having fun like we used to. Only this time it wasn't just Miley and the boys or me and the boys. We were together. This seemed right.

"I am really glad we decided to do this guys. I missed this. No drama, no fighting, just friends!"

"Me too. I've got my best girlfriend, my best guy friend, and my two brothers. It doesn't get much better than this. I wish I could say no drama though." Miley said pointing out the window. There had to be at least 50 paparazzi outside taking pictures.

"Hey, they know we are friends. It isn't a big deal anymore." Nick spoke with a smile.

Yep life was good.

Nick's POV

We were just getting ready to go when my phone went off. I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Nick! What do you think you are doing with her?"

Oh boy. Drama free? Ya right!

**Okay, so not my best but I needed to get the interview done and that phone call in. Next chapter will be better. I promise! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 We Need To Talk

"_Hello?"_

"_Nick! What are you doing with her?"_

**Nick's POV**

This is just what I wanted. I was out with my friends having a great time and she decides to call and be a bitch. That is just perfect. _"What do you want Selena?" _It came out a little more rude than I wanted it too, but, I was annoyed and frustrated she needed to know that.

"Nicky, why didn't you invite to hang out with you guys. I AM your girlfriend remember. Besides what would Papa G think if he saw you out with her and not me?"

Ugh! I hated when she called me Nicky. Only Miley had ever called me Nicky. Well, Joe does when he is really being a pain but that is beside the point. And Papa G? Once again, the only person to ever call my parents Mama and Papa G was Miley, no one else was allowed to.

"Selena, I have told you before, don't call me Nicky. And anyway I am just hanging out with my friends. I am allowed to do that right?" I really didn't want to be an ass, but she was making me mad. "Oh and just so you know, my dad loves Miles."

I saw Miley walking towards me with a little frown on her face. I knew that she knew what was going on. Despite everything we knew each other really well. She placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it slightly. It wasn't her way of trying to be romantic she just wanted to comfort me. Truth is, it really worked. She always knew what to do to calm me down. I guess I had been tuning Selena out because her yelling brought me back to reality.

"NICK! HELLO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"Selena, I have to go, I am busy hanging out with my friends and really don't want to talk to you." Okay so that was a little harsh, but whatever. Right now I didn't care. I just wanted to spend time with Mi, Joe and Demi before something happened and we all went our separate ways again.

**Miley's POV**

I knew something was wrong. He may have had a smile on his face for the paps outside but I could see it. I wanted him to know that no matter what I was going to be there for him this time.

"Come on," I said once he hung up. "We better get those two outta here. They are getting way to hopped up right now and you know what happens next."

He looked at me with mock fear and laughed, "Good idea, the last thing we need is the drama of those two making whatever it is that they are public."

You see, when Demi and Joe were together and got hyper they had a tendency to become a little bit touchy feely and horrible at controlling their hormones.

"Come on guys! Let's go back to my place!" I was the only one that had even a little bit of privacy. Nick agreed and well Joe and Demi they, well I don't know what they did. But they agreed.

**2 hours later**

We were watching a movie but Joe and Dem had finally crashed. They were passed out on my bad. Hey wait, where am I supposed to sleep? What could I do to them? It could be almost anything because when they crashed from a sugar rush, nothing could wake them up. Guess they were staying here tonight.

"I think I'm gonna break up with her." That certainly broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" shock and confusion clearly written on my face. He laughed.

"Yep, I mean I don't like her like I used to, she is trying to hard to be something she isn't. Fame has really changed her. I don't want it to be for the same reasons I ended it last time but part of it is."

I couldn't hide the smile on my face but at the same time I was wondering if that same reason was me.

"Oh and did you know that she called me Nicky and my dad Papa G earlier?"

My face went from smiley to annoyed in about three seconds flat. Only I was allowed to call him and them that. I guess Nick noticed my change of facial expression because he gave me a hug and whispered "Not to worry. I told her only you could do that."

I loved that it was just me and Nick awake. It reminded me so much of when we were on tour.

_Flashback  
Joe and Kevin were asleep in their bunks and Nick and I were still up playing video games.  
"You know, I really like when it is just the two of us like this." He whispered to me.  
"Me too!" I whispered back. "I love your brothers don't get me wrong, but I love being able to kiss you with out Joe screaming 'Eww get a room!' or sit on your lap without the teasing grins from Kevin." I laughed.  
"Tell me about it! Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted. I mean how can such crazy people be related to me."  
"This is true, but we wouldn't survive without them." I gave him a kiss, which turned into a makeout session, which turned into us falling asleep on the couch. _

"What ya thinking about?" his voice bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, just that time we slept on the couch on tour after our first real make out session." I consider it our first real one cause it is the first time he got my shirt off and I got his. Not that the sweeter ones were bad, because trust me they weren't. But I enjoyed when I could get him to loosen up a little.

"Well, it looks like that will be happening again." I looked at him funny. "I mean the sleeping on the couch, not the makeout thing. Even if I wouldn't mind it." He finished.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. "But it is only about 10:30 and we should probably call your mom and let her know you are staying here. If we just tell her Joe sugar crashed she will understand."

**Nick's POV**

I got off the phone with my mom and changed into some basketball shorts. Why Miley still had a pair of them I don't know.

"Miley, why do you still have my shorts?" She laughed.

"I still have a lot of your stuff Nick. Come look."

She took me into the back of her closet. There was one section that didn't have much. It had only about 5 shirts hanging, a pair of jeans, a folded up pair of sweats, and a box. It didn't take long for me to realize it was my section. She had one of my white v-necks, a plaid shirt, she had NJATA shirt (which surprised me), one more t-shirt and the infamous shirt. The shirt that let everyone know we were a couple. The shirt that almost ruined her career. It was my black and white striped one. The shirt she was wearing in the first set of pictures.

"Why do you have my jeans?"

She giggled, "They are the ones you gave me cause you ripped the whole in the butt."

"The ones that have MS 3 NG on them," I sighed coming to that realization.

I didn't want to ask her what was in the box. She would show me if she wanted to. I couldn't help but notice what was hanging on the hook on the wall though. It was my dog tag. She must have seen me looking at it because she spoke, "I couldn't bring myself to give it back or put in the box. I looked at it everyday."

I was about to answer when I heard my phone go off. Who would be texting me at 11:00 pm. It was Selena. It just said "We need to talk." I was typing my reply when I got another one that said "I know you are at Miley's so just come outside in like 5 minutes." Oh boy. I showed Miley the texts and she just nodded her head. "Okay. I will be out there."

**Selena's POV**

I knew he still loved her. I also knew that Liam was in Australia and had been spotted with his old girlfriend. If Miley and Liam broke up, Nick would want to be there for her. If they didn't, well Nick would want to be there for her even more. I knew him and I wouldn't work. He still loves Miley. I am sure he always will. And she still loves him. You could see it in her eyes in that video. Despite what everyone thought I really wasn't a bad guy. I did love him, but loving him means I want him to be happy. Besides even I wasn't sure if I loved him like a friend or more than that. He definitely didn't make me feel the way Taylor did. That is partly why I wanted to talk to him. I knew he wanted to end things and in a way I did too. I was sick of being the one that got in the way.

I pulled up in front of Miley's house and waited for him to come out. I got out of the car when I saw him walking toward the gate.

"Hey" he said, giving me a quick one armed hug. "What did you want to talk about?"

**I hate to leave it right there! But I have to get ready for work. I don't really like Selena and I hate Nelena but I really don't think that Selena is the bad guy. **

**I will update soon! Let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4 Jemi shows the world!

**Nick's POV**

So I felt like a horrible person. I really wanted her to break up with me so I didn't have to do it. I know that it shouldn't be that big of a deal but it was to me.

"Hey," I gave her a one armed hug. "What did you want to talk about?"

Please be what I hope it is.

"You don't love me." Uhm wow! Way to come out and say it Sel.

"Ex..cuse me!?" I was really shocked.

"You are still in love with her. You aren't in love with me. You were hurt by the pictures of her and Liam but judging by the pictures of Liam and his old girlfriend in Australia they aren't together anymore. Look, I am not mad at you because to tell you the truth I am not sure that I love you the way I thought I did either. I shouldn't have been as jealous as I was. That isn't a good thing to be." She was crying now. But don't think it was because she was sad we were ending. I think she was upset with herself.

"Selena, I am really sorry for putting you through this again. I guess it is cause you really can make me smile. Even if all I will ever feel is friendship."

"Nick, It really is okay. You and I don't bring out the best in each other. We both deserve that. I see the way she looks at you and you at her. I also see the way she is with Demi and the boys. I am not good for that. I understand that. While we may never all be the best of friends again, I just want you to know that you will all always be important to me."

I just looked at her. I don't know when she grew up but she had. I just hope that she stays this way. If she did, maybe, just maybe we could all be friends again. "I hope you and Taylor can figure it out," I smiled at her knowingly. She just giggled and gave me a hug. With that, she got back in her car and drove away.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping you know!" I faked being annoyed. "Besides, you know I would have told you anyway."

**Miley's POV**

Damn-it! How did he always know that! Every conversation I have ever tried to listen in on he has caught me. I don't understand.

"Why! How the hell do you always know? I am quiet! I swear!" I was mad! I really don't understand why he always caught me.

"Miles, Mi, relax. I was kidding. I figured you were. It really isn't a big deal." I knew it wasn't I just didn't like that he always caught me.

"I really don't want her to feel like that. While it may take a while I hope that one day I will forgive her. We may never be friends and her and Demi most likely will never fix things, but I don't want her to feel like she can't come to me if she needs it!" I didn't realize that I had let a tear fall until Nick wiped it away.

"Only you Miles, only you!"

I didn't have to ask what he meant, he said it to me all the time. He seems to think that no matter how poorly people treat me, I always have compassion for them. Maybe it was true, okay I know it was. What he didn't understand is I learned that from him. He was one of the most sensitive people I know. He really does love everyone.

"Come on!" I said placing my arm around his waist. "Let's go to bed."

**Joe's POV**

I woke up the next morning completely refreshed. Demi was laying next to me and Nick and Miley were cuddling on the couch. Wait, Nick and Miley were cuddling on the couch! I couldn't help but smile at the sight and hope that meant they were back together.

"Demi, wake up! You have got to see this!" I kept poking her until she finally opened her eyes.

"What is with the wake up Joe? What do I have to see?" I knew she was annoyed and I knew how to fix it. I gave her a simple kiss then told her to look at the couch.

"Awwwwww! Look at them! We have to find Miley's camera." She got out of bed and walked over to Miley's desk. She opened one of the drawers and found the camera. I took one quickly on my phone just in case one of them woke up.

"Demi, hurry! I don't want them to wake up!" She quickly walked over to me and handed me the camera. After all I was the best photographer ever! I snapped a couple photos of them, my favorite being the last. Even though she was asleep, Miley caught the flash and buried her head into Nick's neck. He had responded by absent mindedly kissed the top of her head.

"Hey young lovers, wake up! Let's go to breakfast!" Demi yelled! She could say the strangest things.

I couldn't help but laugh when Miley through a couch pillow at her and questioned the young lovers term.

**Miley's POV**

We were walking to breakfast and I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next. For the first time, in a long time, Nick and I were single at the same time. We were also friends and I didn't want to do anything to mess that up.

Just ahead of us Demi and Joe were walking and I couldn't help but wish that they would just grab hands. I wanted so badly for them to show the world how they felt. I knew they both did as well. I however was the only one who wasn't to afraid to stick it to Disney.

"Nick, do you think we could convince Disney to let them be a couple for real? I mean we all know they are, I just wish they could show everyone else how happy they were."

He probably thought I was crazy! "Mi, I think they should just do what they want. Who cares what Disney thinks? I for one am not going to let them dictate my life anymore. Well, at least not my personal life."

Who is he and what has he done with my Nick. I couldn't help but look at him like he had lost his mind. But whatever, I had bigger fish to fry. I needed the couple in front of me to show the world. So I whispered my plan to Nick and we both looked around for paparazzi. I noticed some just ahead at the corner across from the restaurant.

"Commence operation Jemi together!" It was official I was nuts and by the look on Nick's face I am pretty sure he agreed.

**Demi's POV**

We were almost to the restaurant when Miley and Nick finally joined us. They had been walking behind us the entire time. Joe and I had been talking about whether or not we should tell people about us. We didn't want to go against Disney but we didn't want to go against our hearts anymore either.

Miley nudged me and smiled "Just take his hand, don't worry over it anymore! Who cares if the paps see you! Just do it for you."

"I can't. I am not like you! I don't like fighting with Disney."

She just rolled her eyes. "Don't let them control your personal life. It isn't fair."

Nick was also talking to Joe presumably about what Miley and I were just talking about because he looked over here and then shook his head. Nick was trying very hard to convince him. I think it may be a good idea. I want the world to know that he is mine.

"It may not be a bad idea, Joe. We were just talking about if we should or not!"

He was looking at me with this pride that I haven't seen before.

"I really love you, you know that right?" I couldn't help but blush. I did know that. I saw Miley and Nick back away as we approached camera distance of the paparazzi. I walked towards Joe, "I do know that. And, I love you too." He kissed me.

I could see flashes all around me. I could hear the paparazzi screaming our names. But at that moment I really didn't care. He was kissing me, I was kissing him and the whole world had just disappeared. I heard Miley and Nick cheering and only then did I pull away. I quickly ran to my best friend and through my arms around her. "Thank you!" She just squeezed me harder and mumbled a quick "no need." She then went to Joe as I gave Nick a brotherly hug.

"Don't break her heart!" I heard her threaten. She knew that he wouldn't but she knew better than the rest of us that being in love in the public eye was hard.

* * *

**Okay, so Jemi is together! Next chapter we will see the consequences of that. We also see much more Niley in the second chapter. **

**They will discuss where they stand! **

**It is up to you should they get together or stay friends. Tell me in a review.**

**Also if you have a twitter follow me! I will post previews of future chapters. **

**.com/stygldpnyboy148**


	5. Chapter 5 The 3rd Times A Charm

**The Next Day**

**Miley's POV**

"Did you get called into Disney?" I had just received a text from Nick. I had received a call earlier telling me I had a meeting with the execs. At least now I knew that I wasn't the only one that did.

"I did. My meeting is at 12. What time is yours?" I slowly started piecing things together and started wondering if there were two more people invited to this get together. I quickly texted both Joe and Demi asking if they had a meeting as well. All three responses were yes and at 12. So we were all going to this thing huh?

"You and Demi should meet us outside the studio at 11:45." I knew he would want to meet up before the meeting. I told him okay then texted Demi and told her to come to my house. It was 9:30 so we still had a while before the meeting.

"Hey Nighthawk! How you be?" Oh Demi, always the classic greeter.

"I'm great. I can't wait for this meeting though!" I really actually was excited. I was ready to take all the blame and show Disney that they couldn't treat us like this. After all, we were their most popular people. I knew Demi was nervous though. And I felt bad, after all Nick and I had talked them into going public. "Dems, Dragon, I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I don't take shit from them."

She laughed! "Miley, they don't take shit from you either!!" Oh so she wants to play that game.

"Well, no, but I give it better. I am so good giving it that I just get them confused." That really didn't make any sense like at all. But that is okay…because she is Demi Torres. I am sure she understood it.

"You know, no one but me and maybe Nick would have understood that." Ahh…that's my best friend.

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, Demi, boys, take a seat." Oh this is just awesome. We are wasting a perfectly good day sitting here to talk about something they should really have no say in. I looked over at Miley and she had that smile on her face. The one where only her closest friends can tell that she is planning something.

"I take it you all know why you are here?" one boring exec in a suit said.

Joe started to apologize, "Sir, we really are sorry, we sho…"

"Don't you dare apologize." Oh boy. She sounded mad. I really didn't see this ending well. "You did nothing wrong."

Demi interrupted her, "Miley, please it's okay. We shouldn't have done that."

"Dem, Miley is right you know." I then looked at the executives. "Hiding relationships doesn't do any good. You made Miley and I hide ours and ya, I know that I went a long with it, but I want you to know that it doesn't make anything better." Part of me hoped Miley would take over.

Yes. "Everyone new everyone anyways, sir." She was speaking directly to the president. "They knew we were together, and they knew when we broke up. If anything hiding it only made it worse. Don't you want us to be happy. Trust me, us being happy makes us better workers. People are bound to find out anyways."

They just stared at all of us for awhile.

"Look kids, I guess you are right. Just don't make a habit out of what happened last night. But, if you want to hold hands and hug and things like that, okay." That went better than expected. This is good. "Joe, Demi, I am almost positive what happened, well I'm sure you two were coerced into doing it. Miley and Nick, if and when you want to show the world again, you have our permission. You all have our permission. Just be careful!"

**Demi's POV**

**About an hour later**

What the hell was that! I can definitely say that is not how I expected that to go down. Nick and Miley were pretty convincing. "Thank you guys so so much for standing up for us."

Miley gave me a hug, "Well we did kind of get you into the whole mess, the least we could do is get you out of it."

I knew I shouldn't push it, but as Joe and I were walking around the neighborhood hand in hand with the paparazzi flashing away, I couldn't help but wish that Miley and Nick had gotten this chance. Then I remembered what the exec said 'Miley, Nick, if and when you want to show the world again, you have our permission.' I whispered to Joe and he gave me a small nod. He grabbed Miley and I grabbed Nick and we both went our separate directions.

**Joe's POV**

I agreed with Demi. I think both Nick and Miley deserved this. They never really got the chance to show people how happy they were. "Miles, did you hear what the Disney Executives said today?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Joe, I was there of course I did." Okay so maybe I should have worded my question better. "No, I mean did you hear what they said about you and Nick. You can show the world this time."

**Miley's POV**

"You can show the world this time." I heard him talking but part of me wanted to just ignore it. I had been thinking about it.

"Joe," I was silently pleading for my voice not to crack. "Nick and I just got our friendship back on track. We can both finally be with each other without a boyfriend or girlfriend getting all upset."

"That doesn't answer my question, okay well, I didn't really ask a question, but come on Miley. Miley, seriously you have to know that everyone with eyes can tell you and Nick still love each other."

He was right. I was still in love with him and I am pretty sure that he was still in love with me. But was it really smart to risk our friendship. The one we worked so hard to get back?

"Joe, I love you, and I love your brother, with all of my heart! But please, let us do this on our own."

"I love you to Miles! You are the sister I never had. And I just want you guys to be happy."

I gave him a hug and he whispered to me "the third times a charm." I flashed him a smile and we both semi smiled at the paparazzi just down the road.

**Demi's POV**

"You know, Disney gave you and Miles permission to show the world how you guys feel about each other." Straight and to the point.

"Demi, seriously, what do you mean?" Oh Nick, I am so much better at playing dumb then you are!

"You and Miley are so made for each other. You still love her and she still loves you! You are both single for the first time in forever. Why is this so hard for you two to see?"

**Nick's POV**

"Why is this so hard for you two to see?" She was right, and it wasn't hard for us to see. We both knew that we still loved each other but we were both to afraid of risking a friendship we just got back. Neither of us could stand to lose each other again.

"Demi, we see it. We both see it. But neither of us are willing to risk what we have. Demi, I can't lose her again."

I didn't want to cry. Not now. There was paparazzi everywhere and well, Miley is the only one that has ever seen me cry.

"Nick, you're my best friend, a brother even, and Miley is definitely the closest thing I have to a sister and you guys both deserve the ultimate happiness and only you guys give it to each other."

She was right. No one makes me feel like Miley does. We just needed to do this on our own.

"Demi, I love you. And I love your best friend, with all of my heart! But please, let us do this on our own."

"I love you to Mr. President! You are the brother I never had. And I just want you guys to be happy."

We hugged. "The third time's a charm you know?" I just smiled at her as we pulled away.

**No one's POV**

The four teens met back up and continued their walk. Joe and Demi with their hands tangled together shared a kiss every so often. Nick and Miley, well they were slowly starting to realize that what they were feeling was much more than a friendship. As Miley leaned her head on Nick's shoulder and his arm snaked around her waist creating a picture perfect shot, they both realized that maybe their friends were right, the third time maybe just be a charm.

**Well there is the next chapter. It has been a couple days. But it was my boyfriends brothers birthday party yesterday and Valentine's Day today. I have been kind of busy. **

**Next time will be all Niley. **

**Don't forget to review and follow me on twitter for updates. **

**.com/stygldpnyboy148**


End file.
